particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Valdemar von Barovia
His Imperial Majesty Valdemar von Bavoria, Archduke of Vorona was the reigning monarch of the Archduchy of Vorona from 2725 until his assassination in 2764. Childhood & Early Adult Years Valedmar von Barovia (full name: Valdmemar Christian Ulf von Barovia) was born in the year 2700 during the oppresive Saxon regime of the Dfstandan Angelncynn Thule Geférrǽden. During this periods his parents Count Thomas von Barovia and Countess Silke Margerethe von Barovia hid their nobility and lived in one of the many packed and dirty tenements found throughout the island of Vorona, known during the Dfstandan Angelncynn Thule Geférrǽden regime as Geānlǣht Angeln-Deltarian Heremanist Rīcu. Valdemar von Barovia was schooled in a governemnt school and learned the langauges of Saxon (Anglo-Deltterian) as well as English. His first languages are Dundorfian and Kazulian. In 2716 during the rule of the New National Fascist Party, a pro-Dundorfian and pro-Hulstrian political party, Valdemar von Barovia and his family re-aquired the estate in the Barovian countryside, a large estate which had been detained by the Dfstandan Angelncynn Thule Geférrǽden regime, due to the New National Fascist Party's pro-royalist policies. In 2719 after graduating from the National Univeristy of Vorona with degrees in Darnus (one of the co-official languages of the Darnussian Democratic Republic) and political science, Valdemar von Barovia founded the Voronan Monarchist Movement. Valdemar von Barovia worked on a Ph.D in Darnus and hoped to achieve his Ph.D before he was crowned as archduke of Vorona. However, this was not the case. Royal Life Von Barovia's royal life began after he was crowned His Imperial Majesty Valdemar I, Archduke of Vorona in 2725. However, instead of moving into the National Palace of Vorona, he made Schloß Barovia the official residence of the newly created monarchy. The Archduke recieved his Ph.D in Darnus in the spring of 2726. In 2727 the Archduke began a look for a wife of royal blood, and finally in 2739 proposed to Margerethe von Pulund, the daughter of long-time Royal Chancellor Josef von Pulund. They were married in the summer of 2740, and in Febuary of 2741, the couple had their first child, a daughter, Christa Lusia von Barovia. As monarch Valdemar I pursued an aggressive domestic policy of economic revitalization on the island and was the leader of the free-trade movement in the nation, often leading political policy in the legislature. Valdemar I also sought an active foreign policy and pursued to create an alliance with the House of Rothingren-Traugott in Greater Hulstria, then under the reign of Franz VI. Vorona entered a free-trade agreement in Hulstria and Valdemar I managed as well to establish a mutual-defense pact with the Hulstrian Governor-General at the time, David Thorsten, solidifying Hulstria as Vorona's main ally in the region. Valdemar I's active role in the monarch garnered much international recognition and praise, leading eventually to the House of Bavoria being granted formal recognition from the International Monarchist League. Vorona took on an important role during the Nova Terra crisis of the mid-2700s and was an active member of the now defunt United Nations of Terra alliance. In this crisis Valdemar established himself as an anti-war world leader and often advocated for peace in the international stage though had a strong stance on counter-terrorism efforts. Unrest Assassination Valdemar I was assassinated while attending a military parade in the nation's capital. Valdemar was going into his 40th year as the monarch of Vorona and at the time of his death was 64 years old. Assassins disguised as members of the Imperial Guard of Vorona, wielding AKMs and M60 machine guns, advanced onto the stage where Valdemar I and other members of the Imperial Government of Vorona that were in attendence when they were in vicinity of their target. The surprise attack caused much panic among the crowd and many began to fearfully flee the barrage of bullets, with people knocking down eachother in the process. The Archduke was hit several times in his chest and in the throat. Despite efforts from his personal guards, the Archduke could not be revived and was pronounced dead at the scene. The assassins assassinated the Archduke along with several members of the Imperial Government and innocent civilians. Valdemar's heiress to the throne was not in attendence at the rally and as per with Vorona's imperial succession, his daughter was crowned Janne I of Vorona. However the assassination was too much to bear for the island and two years after his assassination, the monarchy fell, and Vorona entered a period of instability. International response to the assassination was swift and many fellow Terran monarchs harshly condemned the murder. Since Valdemar I's assassination several conspiracy theories have arisen to explain how and why the Archduke's murder was carried out. Some suggest the assassination was a product of a faction of the Nova Terra terrorist group, an organization Valdemar I worked towards to disassemble, and that his death was because of his opposition. Others suggest his assassination was a result of a conspiracy constructed by his own family. In recent years historians have gathered around the theory that his assassination was orchestrated by radical athiests, a group targeted in the last years of Valdemar's reign for their anti-monarchy policies. The so called "Athiest Corps" was crushed during a large government crackdown on their organization after they had stormed and massacred several people at a Church in 2762. Valdemar I personally oversaw those operations. The assassination would've been their way of retaliation and to drive a stake intot he heart of the Archduchy. Schloß von Barova The family estate of the von Barovia family is known as Schloß von Barovia. It is located in the Barovian countryside and covers more than 250 square miles (647 square kilometers). The castle was built in the early 1800's, when Vorona was still a collection of small fiefdoms. The von Barovia family has ruled Schloss von Barovia and the surrounding countryside for almost 1000 years. Currentley, the castle is the official home of the archduke, however, there has been some talk about the royal residence being switched to the National Palace. Category:Vorona Category:Monarchs Category:Nobility